A Kiss in the Moonlight
by Black Sheep
Summary: slash Zelgadis sits alone and thinks of his feelings for a special person... er Mazoku?


A/N: ^_^ K-chan, if you ever get to read this, don't hit me over the head.  :P I just got bored and had to do something about it. ^_^ 

For others: This fic is yaoi, so, if you don't like, don't read! Also, I thing I never let Kayla beta this fic…oh well…

Disclaimer: As always nothing is mine except for the plot

A Kiss in the Moonlight 

He was sitting in the shadows of the moonlight, far from inn the others and he himself were staying; outside, there were the waterfall fell into a small lake. The night wind played with his hair. He put his arms around his legs. Memories crossed his mind.

He felt alone.

When was it he had started to notice that emptiness inside of him? Had it been yesterday... or had it been even earlier and it had just been him who hadn't thought about it sooner.

He sighed; his eyes wandering over the lake searching for something... for someone who wasn't there.

The cold wind made him shudder.

He felt it again, that emptiness, as if some part of him was missing. But what? It couldn't possible be... No!! He wouldn't even think about that, not those beautiful eyes that he was longing to see, not those hands he missed touching his cheeks, not t-  

He shocked his head. 

What was he doing?! He didn't want to think about it, nor the past! Not today... not ever. Such thing only hurt him...

He knew he couldn't change the past, but even if he could, it would only break the balance of nature. 

Stop it!! Don't think about such things!!

He looked up at the sky. The starts were shining just like fairies dancing on the water... the moon watching it's own reflection on the lake...

Why had he come here in the first place?... He couldn't remember....

He stood up; his beige cape moved with the wind.

Maybe he should just continue to ignore that feeling that was growing inside of him. But how? It was already driving him crazy!... But he simply hadn't the courage to confess it. But why?... Was he afraid of the answer?... Maybe...

He sighed again.

It would be better to return to the inn or Lina might come out looking for him if she found out he was not in his room and then... then he would have to explain what he had been doing all by himself outside... She would probably accuse him of wanting to get depressed all by himself. He chuckled at that thought. 

He turned his back to the lake and was surprised to find himself nose to nose with a smiling, to him well known face.

"All alone here by yourself, Zel-kun?" he asked still smiling.

His heart started pounding rapidly and he tried not to show his happiness about seeing the priest.

"What is it you want Xellos?" he asked trying hard to sound annoyed.

"Ne, Zel-kun, I thought you would be much happier to see me." said the priest as his feet touched the ground.

He didn't answer.

The trickster opened his eyes... not those amethyst eyes...

"Lina-chan is already looking for you. She wasn't very happy to find out you simply escaped out of the window, after she told you strictly not to do anything stupid."

"I wasn't doing anything stupid... I just wanted some fresh air."

"So you sneaked out of the window instead of using the door after using a sleep spell on the people inside the inn?" Xellos raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"Well, it doesn't really matter, since I found you first, ne?" he smiled that secretive smile of his.

"I..." he couldn't say it... Was it his pride that was stopping him from pronouncing those words?

Xellos looked at him for a moment not showing any kind of emotion, then he came closer, his hand caressed his cheek. His heart made a jump of joy.

"Come, we better go back now." said the priest in a soft voice.

The trickster turned around, but he grabbed for his left wrist before the other had even the chance to vanish.

"No wait!"

"Hugh?" those amethyst eyes looked questioning at him.

"I... I..." He let go of the priest... Why couldn't he say it?!... He closed his eyes shaking his head.

"... I know..." he heard his voice.

His eyes flashed open as warm lips touched his own. For a moment he couldn't react, then he put his arms around the priest, holding him close to him. He just hoped he wasn't just dreaming this.

The moonlight glittered like dancing elves on the surface of the lack as the two lovers stood there stealing each other's breath.

Their kiss became more passionate. Soon he had forgotten everything around him. He didn't care now if the others saw him. The only thing that mattered now was him. 

Xellos had found that emptiness inside of him and he had come to fill it.

Happiness overwhelmed him. He was no longer alone.

**END**

^_^ I CAN"T BELIEVE I ACTULLY WROTE THIS!! 

That's what people say to their first slash fic… It's only a matter of overcoming the first hurdle, afterwards, the yaoi fics seem to be just sprouting out of ones head… ¬¬ I couldn't stop the out leash that followed this fic. Scary…


End file.
